De sombres pensées
by Chl007
Summary: Quand Youfie découvre enfin à quoi Vincent passe ses journées quand il n'est pas occupé à "sauver le monde"...


**De sombres pensées**

Tout était calme. Paisible. Silencieux. Il n'entendait rien. Un silence paisible régnait dans la petite chambre. Mais cette quiétude fut soudain troublée par un coup frappé à la porte de bois.

« Hmm. » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Une personne entra dans la pièce, referma la porte et se retourna en lui lançant un sourire éclatant, comme à son habitude. Sourire qu'il ignora.

« Comment sais-tu que je demeure ici ? l'interrogea-t-il néanmoins.

- C'est Tifa qui m'a refilé l'adresse.

- … Je vois. »

Elle observa distraitement autour d'elle, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de débarquer sans crier garde. Une table basse sur laquelle était déposé un verre de vin. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas touché. Une télévision éteinte. Une fenêtre aux carreaux poussiéreux laissant tout de même apercevoir les rues de Midgar. Face à la télé, conte le mur où se trouvait la fenêtre, un lit aux draps bleu ciel. Et assis sur ce lit, adossé au mur, toujours vêtu de son éternelle cape rouge et n'ayant visiblement pas fermé ses yeux ambre de toute la nuit, Vincent Valentine. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête pour l'accueillir. Le regard baissé, ses longs cheveux noirs ébène cachant à moitié son visage pâle, l'immortel semblait décidément bien morose.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Alors voilà comment le vampire occupait ses journées quand il n'était pas en train de sauver le monde… Il ruminait, se laissant aller à la mélancolie, regrettait sans doute certains de ses faits et gestes, certaines de ses paroles, certains de ses actes. Durant ces moments sombres, il se repliait sur lui-même, perdant tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Ou lorsque ces pensées l'assaillaient, il se faisait muet, pensif… distant. Les autres comprenaient et, dans ces moments-là, n'insistaient pas et le laissait seul avec lui-même, ne lui imposant pas leur présence. Avec la jeune et impulsive Youfie Kisaragi, c'en était tout autrement. La dynamique Ninja détestait ces instants où Vincent se détachait d'eux et devenait soudainement solitaire, plongé dans des souvenirs ténébreux. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir s'enfermer dans sa mélancolie.

Depuis leur rencontre… quelque part, elle ne savait plus bien trop où, il y avait quelques années de cela, déjà, la jeun femme savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'immortel. Elle allait même jusqu'à le considérer comme un de ses meilleurs amis. Moins impulsif et fonceur que Barret, moins insouciant que Cid, moins bavard que Rouge XIII, même si ce dernier parlait peu, pourtant… Avec Vincent, un simple regard en disait souvent bien plus long qu'une dizaine de phrases. Lui aussi, il traînait son propre fardeau, son passé était encore plus sombre que celui de Cloud, si c'était possible. Mais on ne pouvait prétendre connaître une personne simplement en ayant un aperçu de son passé, Youfie le savait. Et elle savait également que ce qui était fait était fait, que l'on ne pouvait revenir en arrière, et que si l'on avait fait des erreurs, il fallait vivre avec, pour le restant de sa vie. Et tout cela, c'était le vampire lui-même qui le lui avait appris.

Elle savait que repenser à son passé, à ce qui aurait pu être évité, à ses erreurs commises, éveillait une certaine douleur dans le cœur de Vincent. Et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle voyait l'immortalité. Son immortalité, justement, et ces transformations génétiques étaient « sa punition », selon lui, soit. Mais, la jeune femme le savait, il avait encore une part d'humanité, au plus profond de lui. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas humain de passer le restant de sa vie éternelle enfermé dans une chambre à se morfondre.

« Tu viens ? »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et son regard ambré plongea dans celui chocolat de la Ninja.

« Où donc ?

- Je sais pas, moi, te balader à Midgar, ou ailleurs, si tu veux, aller boire un coup au bar de Tifa, au moins… faire quelque chose, quoi. »

Vincent soupira. Il avait conscience des efforts de Youfie pour le sortir de sa solitude et lui faire oublier ses mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient le tarauder sans répit… Il appréciait autant ces efforts qu'ils l'horripilaient. Mais malgré tout, pour cette fois-ci, l'immortel en avait assez de luter contre sa mélancolie. Il rendit les armes et hocha donc la tête. Accompagné par la jeune femme, ses sombres pesées le quittèrent bientôt.

* * *

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, même si ça ne vous a pas trop plu ! Justement pour dire ce que vous n'avez pas trop aimé et, si vous le souhaitez, me donner quelques conseils pour m'aider à améliorer ! En plus, les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)


End file.
